Assistant Sensei?
by Writing-stuff-4-fun
Summary: A woman who has spectacularly been trying to stay away from the plot(Please note the sarcasm here) is given a very peculiar position. SI-OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I blinked disbelievingly at the Sandaime.

"I don't think such a position even _exists_, Hokage-sama." I shifted uncomfortably.

The Hokage said nothing but the twinkle in his eyes only brightened.

"And I-I don't even like kids, anyway!"

He raised an eyebrow."So it wasn't you who applied to become an academy teacher after you obtained the rank of Chunin?"

I spluttered uselessly, ignoring the snickers of my fellow ANBU members.

"Besides, you are the only seal master in the village after Kakashi," his eyes gained a serious look, "This is an order from your Hokage to Neko."

I straightened my back unconsciously at my codename. My head was bowed slightly, defeated expression on my face, not that the others could see it.

"You will meet your new team tomorrow."

* * *

I walked through the village in my Jounin attire, navigating through the crowds with ease. I ignored the subtle stares from the other ninja as I walked home. I was a known _prodigy_, after all.

I snorted at the word prodigy. More like an extra set of memories to help me out.

Yeah. This was my second life. Imagine my horror and shock when I found out that I had been reincarnated into a world that had been a book, a manga, in my previous life. I had thrown a tantrum and refused to be a ninja until my second-parents had died. Apparently, it was mandatory for orphans to be in the academy or starve on the streets.

You can probably guess what I chose.

I had been able to maintain my fairly average scores until a surprise test was sprung on me and boom, my cover was blown. But they hadn't been able to make me graduate at six, as I sucked at the physical tests. Like, absolutely. So much that it was embarrassing.

Then the Third Shinobi War started and the academy became harsher. Children were forced to graduate early and were sent to the frontlines. We were shoved through the ranks with ruthless training and, here I was, the product.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I arrived at a pretty, but bland house. I entered and relished the specific scent of _home_.

I glanced at the kitchen before shrugging and flopping down on to my bed. Today was way too tiring to even think of eating.

As I pulled the covers around myself, I was struck by how calmly I was taking this. I mean, I was just put on Team Seven as their assistant sensei(I stifled a snort), the disaster team, the team which became crazy powerful to the point where they even surpassed the Sannin. The whole team was always messed up, starting right from the first generation. There was no doubt that I would not be able to avoid their crazy adventures. Hell, my job practically required me to hang around them all the time.

And I had already changed things by being there, 'cause I was pretty sure Team Seven didn't have an assistant sensei. By 'pretty sure' I meant 100% sure.

_Whatever_, I sighed. I couldn't change things now anyway.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into a state of half-sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I shuffled into the academy at noon and slowly dragged myself upstairs, trying to ignore the feeling of impending doom. I stuck my head in the classroom where Team Seven was supposed to be and found it empty.

_Ah, Kakashi has already arrived_. Thank Kami, I really didn't feel like waiting for him.

I walked on to the roof, right at the end of Sasuke's introduction.

"-plan to restore my clan. And there is someone I have sworn...to kill."

_'Aren't you a cute little emo duck?'_ I smirked.

I noticed everyone had gone quiet and were staring at me confusedly. My cheeks gained a pink tinge before I cleared my throat.

"Hello."

Kakashi's eyes were filled with confusion but he hid it well.

"Maa, is little Koneko-chan lost?"

My glare instantly locked onto him.

"No, Kaka-Baka," I spat, "Hokage-sama doesn't believe in your ability to handle children and sent me as an assistant sensei. He still believes that we work well together."

You see, Kakashi and me, we had a hate-hate relationship. People always compared us and the Hokage assumed we hated each other because of it(when we did not even _fucking_ meet each other!). So he sent us both on a B-rank mission, right after the Kyuubi attack to guard Fire country's border against other Villages who would take advantage of our Village's weakened state. Well, we miscalculated, the mission became A-ranked, and I found out that I and Kakashi worked very well together. That did not deter us from fighting against each other though. There was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way(Oh, I don't know, probably because he wallowed so much in his grief for the death of his sensei that he fucking forgot about his sensei's _son_ who was right in front of his eyes. Literally).

He ignored the rest of my sentence and latched on to one word.

"An assistant for me? How nice of him!" He beamed.

"Not an assistant, you-"

Someone cleared their throat and my glare snapped towards them. I relaxed when I saw that it was only an embarrassed Sakura. Naruto was staring at us curiously and Sasuke was glaring.

Whoops, forgot about them.

I quickly seated myself on the railing and gestured for Sakura to continue and drifted off into my thoughts, already knowing how the introduction would go.

I snapped to attention when it was my turn.

"My name is Ikeda Rei. I like oranges and the color purple. I hate scarecrows. I don't have a dream."

After that, Kakashi told them about the real graduation test before Body Flickering away.

Sakura fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke."Since we're teammates now, would you like to go out for lunch Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch. No." With that, he started walking away.

I didn't remember what I had planned to do the day before, but my first thought was, _screw it._

I grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him back to his teammates, with him trying to break away from my grip. I arrived just in time to see Sakura's fist coming down on Naruto's head and blocked it.

"Woah girlie, no hitting your teammates."

Sakura blushed and stammered out an apology but I waved her off. I planted my hands on my hips before looking down at the midgets. "You're going to have lunch _as a team_. My treat."

I was going to make sure this team stayed _together._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I stared at the kids. Sasuke was slowly nibbling on the meat and looking at me suspiciously, like I had poisoned it. Naruto was scarfing down his food so fast that I would be surprised if I wasn't broke by the time we left this restaurant. And Sakura...well, I had no words. She had so little on her plate that I wondered how she was _still_ conscious. She was also staring longingly at the rest of the food before looking at Sasuke and blushing. I finally got fed up and started piling up things on her plate. She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Um-"

"Rei-sensei."

"Rei-sensei, I'm fine with this amount." She smiled faintly.

"Kunoichi aren't supposed to go on diets." She looked shocked."Proper food gives you energy which you need on missions. You will only become a liability to your team and you will make them fail the mission if you just suddenly faint."

She tried to protest but I gave her the Chiding Motherly Glare™. Sakura withered under it and started eating the food I put on her plate.

I looked at the others and saw Naruto eating faster than ever, without a care in the world. I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Better than ramen, huh?"

Naruto looked at me with betrayal in his eyes."Never, sensei! The Ramen Gods will always prevail, dattebayo!"

He narrowed his eyes."Besides, how do you know that I like ramen?"

I tried not to let my panic show and folded my hands primly in my lap.

"A Jounin knows everything," I tapped the side of my forehead," and sees everything." I nodded sagely.

Naruto looked sufficiently creeped out, but a snarky voice interrupted me,

"I thought those were the Hyuuga?"

My head snapped towards Sasuke in shock. There was a hint of a smirk on his usually angsty face, so little that I wasn't sure it was him who had spoken.

But I wasn't going to be defeated by a child.

"You can speak, little duckling?" I grinned."That's great!"

There was hope in my heart as we left the store, that the team was going to a be little closer than before.

* * *

It was nighttime and my neighbour was not back yet. I jumped from roof to roof already knowing where he would be.

I stopped right on the outskirts of Training Ground Three and there he was, a shadowed figure in front of the memorial stone.

I knew he knew that I was there and he knew I knew too.

"Maybe I should just fail them. Kami knows my bad luck kills everyone around me." His voice was raspy.

I fidgeted, distinctly uncomfortable. What was I supposed to tell him? _It's not your fault?_ 'Cause as far as I knew about his life, it was all completely his fault. I mean, he indirectly killed his father with his hate, hesitated to save Rin which caused the fake-death of Obito, which caused the death of his sensei and big-sister figure.

_Wow, I sound like a bitch._

I, instead, opted to smile at him.

"I'm still alive." I pointed to myself.

His laugh was slightly hysterical. "So what? Should I wait for you to die too?"

Ah, this was something I could work with.

I glared at him sharply. "Are you implying that I am not strong enough to stay alive?"

The last time he had said something like that had been a lot ruder and I had(to retaliate) replaced his precious Icha Icha copies with spoofs of the original. He had spent the whole day feverishly flipping through their pages.

He hastily backtracked(Good, he learnt from his mistakes)."N-no, it's just that people around me-"

Urgh, this was my sappy talk limit for the day. And I was feeling sleepy.

"Just fucking get to bed already!" A little insensitive, I know, but this was exactly how I had dealt with Kakashi in the past.

A slow smile spread across his face. " Good ol' Koneko-chan, huh?"

"Shut up," I grumbled.

* * *

** I forgot to put this in the last chapter. So. Um. Ta-da?**

**Koneko - Kitten**

**And forgive me if my writing style is a little choppy. I'm learning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I seated myself in one of the many trees around Training Ground Seven. Kakashi was explaining to his future-minions about the test.

I blinked in surprise as Sakura's stomach didn't growl. I sent her a questioning look and she grinned at me bashfully."Yesterday, Rei-sensei told us that we needed energy for missions or that we would be a liability to the team. So I remembered to eat breakfast."

This girl was _smart_. I had a newfound respect for her.

That respect immediately went down the drain as she noticed that Sasuke's attention was on her and flirtily flipped her hair.

I observed Naruto. His usually happy personality was dulled due to hunger and he was staring at everything grumpily.

Sasuke just had an angsty expression on his face(_Honestly, did his face ever change?_).

Kakashi clapped his hands together to get our attention. He brought out two bells from his pocket.

"You have one hour to get these from me. Loser goes back to the academy. And if you really want these from me, you have to come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto snorted. "You're gonna get yourself killed, old man! You couldn't even dodge an eraser!"

Kakashi mock-smiled."Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!"

I sighed as Naruto attacked Kakashi, exactly like in the manga. Why was I even here?

Kakashi, as though hearing my doubts, shot me a look.

Yeah. Moral support for Kakashi.

I sighed again. _This is going to take a while._

* * *

I jumped down from my perch when I saw Naruto tied to the wooden stump, shouting at his teammate's backs. I twirled a kunai before slicing through the ropes. He beamed at me gratefully.

"Thanks, Rei-sensei!"

I just nodded to him before heaving him up. I frowned in thought before shrugging.

"Come on kid, I'll treat you to dinner."

I had a plan. I would go on these solo trips with each of my Genin to get to know them and then I would assess the best way possible to create ties between them. Manipulative, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air."Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

* * *

I patted my stomach contentedly. Naruto looked at me hopefully.

"How was it? It was amazing, right? Obviously it was, it's ramen! So-" I put my hand up to stop his excited interrogation.

"It was good, but it can't beat dango." Naruto glared at me.

"Ramen is waaay better than dango, dattebayo! Dango tastes like mud!" He imitated puking.

(_Maybe I should set Mitarashi on him_, I mused.

Nah. That was too mean.)

I gasped, offended. "Dango has the perfect chewiness and flavor, unlike ramen, which just a bunch of stuff in a bowl!"

Naruto huffed."Ramen is the food of the gods! It has the perfect savory taste that dango cannot copy!"

"Oi! Dango also has the perfect sweetness tha-"

I did not learn anything that day.

[Well, if you don't count the different types of ramen I didn't even know existed.

Yay.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I had one last chance to try out my plan with Sasuke before I ditched it for good. I could totally do this!

I took a confident step forward, before faltering. To be honest, he scared me a little. Not his skill, obviously, cause it would be laughably easy to defeat him at this point with my hands tied behind my back.

No. It was because he focused on killing his brother so much that he was ready to do_ anything_. Even kill his best friend, betray his village and willingly go to a traitor for power. I truly wanted to stop him, but everything worked out in the end, didn't it? Team Seven had their happy ending and the world was saved. If I stopped him from going to Orochimaru during the Chunin exams, the Snake Sannin would obviously attempt it again. And Naruto wouldn't be as focused on his training. In the manga, all he had trained for was to bring Sasuke back. And Sasuke only reached his full potential under Orochimaru.

You know what, fuck it. Fuck the plot. It was going to adjust to cooperate with my plans or I was going to _make it_.

And now I knew exactly what to do.

Naruto and Sakura were practicing different forms of Taijutsu katas, trying to find one that suited them best(It had taken a lot of prodding and poking before Kakashi agreed to train them before going on D-rank missions). Sasuke was just leaning against a tree and observing them since he already had the Uchiha style Taijutsu.

I brought out my book of seals and gestured him to come closer. He slowly walked towards me, trying to remain expressionless but I caught the curiosity in his eyes. Kakashi merely spared us a glance before going back to instructing the remaining team members.

As he came close, I scrutinized him. He used a sword in the future, a Chokutou. _Maybe I could have him start on it early,_ I mused.

I nodded to myself, before unsealing a Chokutou. He immediately jumped back to avoid impaling himself on it. Oops.

"Are you crazy, Ikeda!"

What.

I grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him like a misbehaving puppy, ignoring his struggles, making sure I maintained eye contact. "You're going to refer to me as sensei. Got it?"

He nodded reluctantly and I dropped him before dusting off my hand. I held out the sword and he took it from my hands, eyes flickering unsurely. He dropped into a rigid stance, clumsily handling the Chokutou. It had a lot of weak spots, but it was good for a first try.

I took out a couple of scrolls and gave them to him. "Master those stances and then I will decide whether or not I should teach you how to wield it."

He shoved them back at me and snarled. "And why should I-"

I cut him off, my eyes glinting. "Well, I'm sure Naruto would love to add a new skill to his repertoire."

The scrolls disappeared from my hands and I smirked, before walking away, satisfied.

Kakashi tilted his head at me as I approached him. "Why a Chokutou?"

I shrugged weakly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at me but let it go. He turned back to his students.

Sakura was practicing the Academy katas. I couldn't do anything for her until Tsunade came to the village. I turned to the last team member.

Naruto was awkwardly positioned in a stance and I sighed. I nudged Kakashi and pointed at him.

I lowered my voice so that only Kakashi would hear me. "Maybe the Uzumaki style would be better suited for him."

I obviously failed, with how Naruto perked up curiously.

Kakashi frowned at me and switched to official ANBU hand signs. _'But the only information on the Uzumaki clan style is in the Senju archives. And that is also not enough to completely master it.'_

I gave him a flat stare._ 'You knew Kushina__-sama from when you were six. You must have seen her fight sometime. All we need is the basics. Naruto has enough creativity to integrate it into his own style.'_

Kakashi sent me a disbelieving look. _'I don't think he has a fighting style.'_

"He does have one!" I flushed at my outburst. I just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I mean, he has the groundwork for it. Look at him, it kind of matches Kushina-sama's. Also, it is in an Uzumaki's blood to be original."

Kakashi smirked at me. "And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

I flushed again but mirrored his smirk. "And you'd know all about different shades of yellow, wouldn't you?"

My smirk widened when I saw tinges of pink creeping up his edge of his mask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I smirked as I watched Team Seven chase around Tora. It was actually pretty easy to catch her. All you needed was a bit of tofu and a bit of gentle handling.

Not that I was going to tell them.

There were times where I felt like telling them but one of them would conveniently trip and I would burst out laughing. Inwardly, of course. Didn't want my little ducklings to think that I was a sadist.

Most of our training time was wasted due to me chasing around Kakashi with a kunai. He would always say something to piss me off and then I would be forced to create a scene in front of my genin. And what pissed me off even more was that he didn't even try to defend himself. He just laughed before he started to run.

Though I feel like we did teach them something.

Yeah, no. We just gave them scrolls and asked them to practice it. I was really bad at making Kakashi interact with them.

I actually felt kinda useless. I wasn't even doing anything. Just like my old life.

Woah. Dangerous path.

I stood up, abandoning my comfy perch. Kakashi ignored me, thankfully. I don't know what I would have done right now if he made one more comment about my kitten-ness.

I was going to try and rush along the Wave mission so that I could get in some proper training for the kids before the Chunin Exams. I was going to make sure that they were the first team after the Sannin to pass together.

I hopped down from the tree before I unsealed some tofu from my book of seals(Don't ask me why I had that in there).

Tora, recognizing me as the first person who didn't chase her around like a monster, immediately jumped into my arms.

I petted her as she nibbled on the tofu. "Oh, you poor thing. Getting chased around by crazy genin."

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead and Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto, unsurprisingly, blew up.

"Poor thing? POOR THING? That cat is a _demon_, I tell you. And we wouldn't have to chase it around if it didn't run away in the _first place_!"

I ignored him and scratched Tora behind the ear. Naruto growled and without warning, flew at me.

I dodged smoothly and started walking in the direction of the Hokage tower. "Onward, little minions!"

* * *

"W-what?" I tried to compose myself.

Iruka frowned at me concernedly. "You _are_ an assigned as an assistant sensei, right?"

I nodded fervently, my mind whirring.

"You don't need to go on the mission. It is a C-rank after all."

* * *

I paced in my living room frantically, unable to sleep. I didn't prepare for this at all!

I dropped on to my knees and clutched my head. What am I going to do?

Okay, I needed a distraction before I started having a panic attack. I dove out my window and backflipped onto a conveniently placed tree.

I beamed at my invisible audience. I was so cool!

I could see Senbon-dude from his window, rolling his eyes like he always did when I did that. Pfft, killjoy.

Wait a minute, wasn't it like 1 a.m. in the morning or something? Why was he still awake?

Meh, whatever. Not my business.

I ran over the roofs and stopped at a familiar, rundown apartment. I crept through the hallways and stopped before a door.

I hesitated for a second before shrugging and knocking. A shadowed figure with a floppy nightcap opened the door and promptly, screamed.

* * *

Naruto's cheeks had a leftover pink tinge that was clearly visible under the kitchen's lights. My snickers were still audible, but barely.

He cleared his throat. "So why are you here anyway, Rei-sensei?"

I fumbled a bit. Why had I come here anyway?

A lightbulb went off in my head and my face brightened with sadistic glee. "It's time for last minute training."

Naruto gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

[**Blah blah blah**\- English]

* * *

I carefully twirled my borrowed senbon and almost smiled at the panic that flashed across Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Sakura was safely out of the line of fire and was learning about the fatal points of the human body. I was teaching the boys how to dodge senbon properly as I knew that they would need it when they encountered Haku.

It wouldn't be enough to go unscathed though. No one could perfect it in a few hours. Not even Itachi.

No, wait, he probably could. _Fucking prodigies._

I wasn't specialized in throwing senbon, but I knew the basics. Enough to not hit any fatal points. And that was why I was making Sasuke and Naruto into my very own pincushions.

I saw them relax a bit, seeing that I was deep in thought. Didn't they know that shinobi should never let their guard down?

I flicked more senbon towards them, gaining a few surprised yelps.

* * *

Two hours had passed and, to be honest, I was surprised they were still standing. Sure, they were panting heavily and leaning on each other, but they were standing.

I felt a warm feeling curl in my chest that I associated with pride. They had slowly but steadily improved and I was pretty sure no other Genin could do this except mine. My ducklings were going to be the next generation of Sannin!

"Good job, minions! I'm proud of you!"

I beamed at them and added a little Genjutsu that made flowers bloom around me.

Naruto and Sasuke, whose cheeks had gone slightly pink at my words, immediately sweatdropped.

I narrowed my eyes before adding some sparkles and glitter. Sasuke immediately shouted a 'Kai!' along with Naruto but I reapplied it swiftly. With rainbows. And cookies. And chocolate syrup rain. And cotton candy clouds.

I subtly wiped the drool from my mouth as the boys sighed in relief when my illusion was dispelled.

I felt a stare on my back but I did not whip around. That's not what you're supposed to do. I slowly spread out my chakra sense trying to get a feel of the person's chakra.

..._Oh_. I did not expect that.

Whatever. I was starving.

* * *

I dragged Team Seven around the village, trying to find a place that was open at 3 in the morning. As soon as I found on I practically ran in there before seating myself and gesturing my minions to do the same. Sakura had a surprisingly somber look on her face as she watched Naruto and Sasuke bicker and I wondered why.

The waiter came to our table and I ignored the kids' orders. I knew exactly how to lure our stalker out.

"Daifuku and Omurice for me, please." I smirked. "And salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, too."

When the food arrived, I was not surprised to find another person beside me, in front of his meal.

Kakashi's voice was low as he snapped apart his chopsticks."You sly kitten."

Team Seven's heads snapped towards him in surprise. Naruto gaped before standing on the table and pointing his finger at Kakashi.

"Who are you?"

"Maa, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own sensei?"

"If you're trying to impersonate him, you've failed! You should know that he could never get up this early!" Naruto nodded to himself.

_It's too early for this shit._

I tugged Naruto down with some carefully maneuvered ninja wire before I started to stuff myself. I ignored the rest of their conversation as I tried to shovel as much food as possible into my mouth.

* * *

They were leaving. They were _leaving._

Kami, what if I changed something and one of them ends up dying? What if they fail the mission and get Tazuna killed? What if-

Sakura patted my back unsurely."Calm down, sensei. You're hyperventilating. Besides it's only a C-rank mission."

_C-rank mission my ass!_

The boys were looking down at my kneeling position amusedly, even Kakashi. Bastards.

I glared at them before getting up. I twisted my hands nervously.

"You guys have your rations? Shuriken? Extra shuriken? Kunai? Extra kunai? Ninja wire? Wate-"

Naruto interrupted me."We'll be fine, dattebayo! Besides, you even gave us extra training!"

I turned to Kakashi. "Don't be a suicidal idiot like you were in our ANBU miss-"

He clapped his hand over my mouth and eye-smiled at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke stared at us suspiciously as Sakura shouted at Naruto in the background about some nonsensical thing.

I opened my mouth to say something but Kakashi shoved his team forward and waved at me, before fast-walking out the gates.

I sighed before I rubbed my arm and walked back home, my mind playing horrible scenarios behind my eyes.

* * *

My chakra was going haywire. I was just sitting near the Naka river, staring at it(I was not sulking!) when my chakra just burst out, trying to- to tug me away?

I tried to resist it but gave up when the tug became too strong. I stood up and was immediately dragged in a direction. I ran through the crowds in Konoha and saw that I was coming to its edge. I stopped at...Konoha Orphanage? I cocked my head to the side before I shrugged and walked to its back garden.

My chakra calmed almost immediately except for a tiny tug. I walked through the bushes, curious to see why my chakra had reacted like that. I stilled as I saw a little girl with blond hair, standing on a flat rock, looking at the sky.

From the way she had tensed, she knew I was there. A chakra sensor.

I smiled gently. "Hello!"

Her head whipped around to face me and I was surprised to see red eyes. A flash of terror crossed her face before she forced a smile at me.

As I stared at her eyes, something just clicked in my brain. Her eyes were exactly like mine, too old for her age. _Could it be...?_

Only one way to find out.

I knelt down to her height. **"How old are you?"**

She beamed at me in fake-cheeriness.**"I just turned 4, Shinobi-san!"**

I smirked as she stumbled off the stone, stunned, an _'oh, shit'_ look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"I think this counts as kidnapping, nee-chan." The little blond girl, Akira, swung her legs in sync with mine as she bit into her popsicle.

At the orphanage, she had immediately started to hyperventilate. I, in return, had panicked and unsealed the first thing I could from my _'Kids'_ seal. It turned out to be a popsicle. Strangely, she calmed down when I presented it to her, staring at me with a weird look in her eyes.

And here we were, on a random rooftop, enjoying the peace and calm, away from the crowd.

I frowned at her. "No, it doesn't."

"You should have at least informed one of the orphanage matrons. They'll be worried about me."

"You think I give a fuck?"

Her tone was chiding. "Language."

I flicked her in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't whine, brat."

Her cheeks puffed out endearingly and she glared at me. "I'm the same age as you!"

I made a show of looking her up and down. "Really? Doesn't look like it."

She pounced at me and I caught her by the back of her shirt and held her away from me.

"No. Bad Akira." I poked her cheek. She growled and tried to bite my hand.

I threw her off the roof.

* * *

I walked through the park with Akira on my back. She was panting and clutching my shirt in a death grip. I smiled cheerfully.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

She glared at me. Her voice was hoarse due to all the screaming. "I hate you."

My smile widened. "Aw, I love you too."

She huffed and turned away from me, pouting. I used one hand to unseal another popsicle before presenting it to her. She unconsciously took it and put it in her mouth before she stared at me incredulously.

"Where are you even getting these from?"

I threw some glitter in the air and she was momentarily entranced by it. "Magic."

Her attention immediately snapped back to me and she stared at me unimpressed before her eyes sharpened. "Storage seals?"

I put her down before smooshing her cheeks with my hands.

"Little Akira-chan is so smart," I cooed at her.

Her eyes ignited in indignant rage at being treated like a kid and she slapped my hands away. "I may look like one, but I am not a kid."

_Oh shit, she looks genuinely angry._

I knew that feeling. I had gotten it every time my neighbors used to coo over me. My mother used to do that, but she stopped when she found out that it hurt my feelings.

I sighed. "I know, Akira. I'm not a person who just randomly picks off kids from the orphanage."

She peered at me through her lashes, anger dissipating slightly."You sure do look like one."

"Oi! Who do you take me for? Orochimaru?"

"Well, you both do have the same black hair-"

I inwardly sighed in relief when I realized that her tone was teasing.

* * *

I tiredly dragged myself home. Urgh, so much paperwork. My hand ached from using it too much and I wondered how the Third did this _every day_.

I climbed up the stairs, using the railing for support. When I reached my house, I immediately flopped onto the couch and closed my eyes.

There was a throat cleared and I blearily looked up. Akira was sitting stiffly on one of my comfy chairs.

Akira avoided my eyes. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"I did. We reincarnations have to stick together, you know."

She hesitated. "I don't want to be a burden to you, nee-chan."

My head snapped to her in shock. "You're not going to be a burden."

"But I feel like I'm mooching off you. I want to repay you back."

There was a stubborn glint in her eyes and I sighed. "Well, do you know how to cook?"

She beamed. "Yes, I'm an amazing cook. Or at least, I was."

"I don't know shit about it, so you can take care of that. And," I dug out my wallet," this is for the groceries."

She tentatively met my eyes. "You're trusting me with this?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

She launched herself into my arms and I staggered back a bit from the force. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back awkwardly, ignoring her frantic mumbles of 'thank you's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I tilted my head to the side, confused. _What?_

The Hokage just handed me a scroll and shooed me out the door. I ignored him and used the window. I could hear him sigh as I landed on a tree.

I opened the scroll and my eyes widened at its contents.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen. This didn't happen in the manga. Why is this happeni-"

Akira shushed me and stirred the broth. She was standing on a stool because she was too short to reach the stove without it. I stopped my rambling and leaned against the wall, trying to calm myself down.

"What happened, nee-chan?"

I flicked the scroll open and I read it out loud. "_Mission: A-ranked. A powerful shipping company which is actually a front for much shadier activities, _blah, blah, blah,_ you are required to assassinate Gatou, the founder of this company_."

Akira was stunned but regained her composure quickly. She took the scroll from my hands. "Maybe you shouldn't skip the middle part."

I shot her a glare. _Why the hell is she focusing on that?_

She ignored my glare. Suddenly, her eyes lit up triumphantly and she pointed at a sentence. "_This company is also interfering with Team Kakashi's C-rank mission, as noted by the Jounin-sensei himself._ That means that he requested backup." She frowned. "But he didn't do that Before, right?"

I wanted to shake her. "That is exactly what I've been trying to tell you!"

Her eyes flicked downwards and they widened. "You're in the Anbu Black Ops?"

"Yeah. From when I was 13 years old."

Akira's head snapped towards me in shock. I continued. "But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is this mission. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

She calmly sipped the broth to taste it. "Go on the mission, of course."

"B-but t-"

She looked at me with wide, teary eyes. "You want to let the people in the Land of Waves suffer?"

I cursed. "No, I don't. Stop looking at me like that!"

"So, what's the problem in doing it?"

I scrambled for an answer. "I don't want to leave you alone at home."

She snorted. "Bullshit. You know that I can take care of myself."

I sighed in defeat. _Wait a minute..._

"Language." I mocked her in a high voice.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from me with a 'hmph'.

I smirked I reluctantly trudged back to my room to get some rest and be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

I left a little note for Akira before leaving the house.

Instead of using the window as usual, I took the stairs. I walked down the hallway and stopped outside a door. I hesitantly knocked on it.

Senbon-dude opened the door and I winced a little at his bloodied and injured form. Must've just got back from a mission. I felt a little bad for disturbing him.

"I've got a 2 week-long mission and you know that I've adopted a kid. Just, check up on her once or twice, please?"

Senbon-dude frowned in confusion. "I thought you were training those kids, the jinchuuriki and the last Uchiha?"

"They're out on a mission."

"Oh. Okay then. Be careful." He closed the door.

I sighed in relief. That was taken care of.

I dove out the hallway's window.

* * *

**I am sorry about the late update. My rabbit ate my laptop. So I had to buy a new one.**

**As an apology-**

* * *

**Omake: Tenzo's mask**

Tenzo flinched as the black-haired woman smirked at him mischievously. She shoved her hand into her bag and he tensed a bit, ready to dodge any number of paint bombs. He was not falling for that a second time.

She took out- a book? He frowned, suspicious.

Rei beamed at him and shoved it in his face. 'How to get your senpai to notice you'- What the heck?

She smiled brightly. "I'm here to teach you the ways, young grasshopper!"

The ANBU around him snickered and a few sent him pitying looks. Tenzo gulped.

* * *

Five embarrassing hours later, a red-faced Tenzo bowed to the Hokage. He would never be able to look senp- Kakashi-san in the face again.

The Sandaime smirked at him, knowing who was at fault for his state, before presenting Tenzo with his newly-made ANBU mask.

His eye twitched as he looked at the Batta mask.

* * *

**Batta - Grasshopper **


End file.
